


【千至】Cigarette

by AArcTa



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AArcTa/pseuds/AArcTa
Relationships: Chikaita - Relationship, 千至
Kudos: 1





	【千至】Cigarette

“茅崎。”

哒——

两枚硬币从指缝滑出去，茅崎至对收银员说了句抱歉，放下手里的商品低头去寻出逃的硬币，造成这尴尬局面的人退开两步，将手中的矿泉水递给收银员，说：“抱歉，请一起结算。”

他递过去信用卡，接过袋子看了看，茅崎至买了很多膨化食品和可乐，最下面还压了盒七星。卯木千景拿了听可乐出来，在茅崎至一脸埋怨地直起身时非常自觉地打开献上：“抱歉，我的错。”

“这样好态度可不是前辈的风格。”

“我不记得自己有很恶劣过。”

“虽然不到恶劣那种程度，捉弄人的时候还是很可恶。”茅崎至喝了口冰可乐，两人一前一后走出便利店，他朝卯木千景伸出手，“给我拿吧。”

“老师教育我们自己的东西自己拿。”

“里面似乎只有一瓶矿泉水是你的。”

“我的理解是，付了钱就拥有所有权。”卯木千景拎起袋子晃了晃，“莇不是才跟你说过让你公演前要控制垃圾食品的摄入量？”

茅崎至狡辩：“不可能，我没听见。”

“那就是我记错了。”卯木千景从善如流，“他跟我说的。”

茅崎至叹了口气，语重心长地说：“在这种小细节上管东管西并不会显得很浪漫。”

“是吗？”卯木千景拽着茅崎至的手臂将人往自己面前带了几分，稍稍前倾，蜻蜓点水地亲了一下他的脸。他松手，依旧落后半步距离，“这样呢？”

“有人看见吗？”茅崎至捂着脸，警觉地环顾四周。

“如果街对面那棵树上没有蹲着一只三角，那就没有。”

茅崎至说：“勉强50分吧。”

50分是一个非常狡猾的分数，零分和满分各持一端，而出题人自己尚未赋予两个极值明确的标准。茅崎至第一次和同性谈恋爱，第一次日久生情，在还没恋爱就先同居的发展轨迹里有许多草灰蛇线的情绪等待梳理，定义“浪漫”反而成为了最不要紧的事情。

“说起来，上周征集秘密礼物，前辈的提议是什么？”

“限定香料礼盒。”

“监督应该会很满意吧。”茅崎至撇撇嘴巴，“明明都是毫无诚意按自己的喜好推荐，但是碰巧喜好相同简直就是作弊行为。”

卯木千景不否认：“不过结局都相同。所以买烟是为了复刻二见的形象？”

“准确地说是重人吧。”其实这次即兴演出的时长很短，虽然有要求穿角色戏服，但道具布景方面没有过多要求。茅崎至只是结账时瞄到，就随便买了一盒，他没有抽烟的习惯，第一次混合公演时买过两盒，公演用了半盒，剩下的他和卯木千景分掉，有时候是在下班堵车路上消磨无奈，有时候是在宿舍屋顶等待供电恢复。最后一支烟他们一人抽了一半，暧昧终结于间接的唇齿勾缠，恋爱的前戏全部与烟草相关。

茅崎至忽然想起来：“如果没记错，Mix1的时候前辈好像不在国内？”

“出差了。”

“那次好像走挺久？哈，所以其实前辈没有看过Mix1吗？”

“经理那边每次都有录像。”虽是这样说，其实卯木千景是看了一场现场的，不过付出的代价是四天三夜没合眼，外加十二小时的红眼航班，连衣服都没时间换，在后排站着看完又匆匆离开。当时做出那种举动并没有一个非常明确的目的，他在那短短的两个小时里感受一种精神放空，说不准是因为台上的人，还是“出逃”这件事本身。如果将这件事说出来，也许他的浪漫分数会酌情提升，但卯木千景不希望自己的恋情里出现这样模棱两可的记忆。

“拿到剧本的时候大家都认为二见很适合我，毕竟都是两面派，要我说就算再怎么表里不一，现实生活中人也很难做到完全分裂出两个不相干的自己。舞台上就好办很多，服设台词这些简直帮大忙，所以活在戏剧里真的会比较轻松是吧。”

“降维生存理应如此，但听说你提议改动了结尾？”

两人走到公园，茅崎至推开铁制围栏踩上草坪，手中可乐还有半瓶，他打了个嗝：“当时去参观了花咲，后来又回了一趟高中母校，多少有些感慨。碰到以前的老师，原本以为不会有人记得我的，毕竟既不出彩也不出格，放到游戏里就是主角刷怪过程中都不屑一顾的经验怪，结果却出人意料，后面老师还来看了公演。”

“虽然并不想说这样的话，但是要让人不注意到你难度不小。”

这话显然令茅崎至很受用，他转过身面朝卯木千景，跟着卯木千景的节奏倒着往前走，惊飞一群啄食的白鸽。

“前辈呢？再演Moriarty是什么感觉？”

卯木千景想了想：“面试新人翻开文件却看见自己的入职资料。”

“在公休日提工作还真是你的风格啊。”茅崎至说，“不过看起来兴致不高倒是真的，我以为前辈对Mix6有特殊感情，好像从那时候起，事情变得有些不一样了对吧？”

“做出了一些选择，回想起来，的确是类似人生分水岭的存在。”

“横向来说我不认为人真的可以做到两面派，即使像二见那样白天黑夜截然不同两种面貌，归根结底都出于老师那种奇怪的热心和责任感不是吗？”茅崎至踢到一块不平的地砖，卯木千景眼疾手快地扶了他一下，两人的手就没再放开。茅崎至接着刚刚的话说下去：“Mix1那时候，高中的国文老师说记得我是因为对自己当时的错误耿耿于怀，所以我想人相比其他动物总是更自私，或者说更狭隘，因为太脆弱了，所以要先照看好自己，肯定或是否定一段记忆，不过是对自我投射的一种评判和选择。纵向来看，我对分水岭这样的说法也心存怀疑，断层的不同阶段的附加状态，生活一直是持续的。Mix1之后，似乎也不那么抗拒高中的记忆了，真奇怪啊，好像高中直到那时候才结束一样。”

卯木千景觉得茅崎至身上总有一种矛盾气质，比如他在说这段话时既像说教的老师，又带着学生践行试验的天真幼稚。卯木千景说：“你所说的自私，往往在人开始用劫后余生的态度粉饰过往时达到峰值。你不再抗拒高中记忆，一方面是因为它并没有对你之后的人生造成切肤入骨的打击，一方面是因为你已经没有办法回到过去改变事实。茅崎，你的善良在于不愿意将高中那段沉郁的记忆归咎于外冈，因为你现在过得还算不错，这种宽容恰好成为一种傲慢的施舍，一种冷酷的回击，但试想你现在穷困潦倒，过着蝇营狗苟的生活呢？这种宽容就只会是无效的自我安慰。”

茅崎至一针见血：“你现在和春五时候面对外冈一样咄咄逼人。”

卯木千景叹了口气，说：“也许你说的对，人是相对恒定的，变化的只是环境。你看，你春五时候就有意回避，然后又用Mix1证实这种回避的合理性。”

“请用同样的道理解释你此刻的行为。”茅崎至捏了捏卯木千景的手心，一脸狡黠的看着对方。

卯木千景停下来：“一定要说？”

“一定。”

“好，我承认春五的时候我对他抱有警惕和敌意。”卯木千景说，“但是现在没有，我只是就事论事。”

“聪明的男朋友会直接回答‘对，我就是在吃醋’。”

“春五的时候没有立场吃醋，现在已经不需要吃醋了。真正聪明的学生能够将每次考试的分数恰好卡在及格线，男友同理。”

“我认输，我认输。”茅崎至举起可乐投降，“那如果Mix6是分水岭的话，你要否定之前的自己吗？这对我来说一点都不公平，你不能告诉我我一开始喜欢的卯木千景此刻并没有牵我的手。”

“这可真是奇怪的表白。”

“我无所谓啊，又不是早恋，直说也没有什么好害羞的。”茅崎至的战书随时随地都能下，他耸耸肩膀，很洒脱的样子。日光给人工河渡上一层碎金，有人从他们身边经过，买了面包屑去河边喂天鹅。茅崎至放慢脚步看热闹，卯木千景叫了他一声，他以为要走了，转过头却被吻住，这次不是蜻蜓点水的亲脸颊，而是实实在在地在接吻，周围没有爬树的三角，却有许多陌生的路人。

茅崎至被日光晒热了脸，卯木千景说：“确实没什么好害羞的。”

路过兜售食物的站亭，卯木千景买了一袋面包屑，两人坐到长椅上，天鹅不理他们，倒是被茅崎至吓飞的鸽子三三两两聚集在脚边。茅崎至把一小撮面包屑放到卯木千景鞋面上，一只鸽子落在他脚边，卯木千景握紧了茅崎至的手，却没有抬脚把鸽子驱逐开。

茅崎至把面包屑送给旁边的小孩，拉着卯木千景起来：“我这么宝贝你，你就不要做自己不喜欢的事。”

卯木千景又想亲他了。

“如果你透过二见看到的是分裂的不可能，Mix6让我看到的应该是对立的可能，我没有想要否定从前的自己，只是试着把他放在与现在的自己相对立的位置上。”

茅崎至问：“有什么特别意义？”

“茅崎，我没有你那种良善，我要把自己的不幸归咎于别人才能活下去。但是那样的我和剧团的大家生活在一起常常会感到自惭形秽，好像自己缺失了什么一样。这种感觉不断地强调那些我本该拥有却没有拥有或者被迫失去的东西，你知道当你抓着一把沙的时候，越收紧手指就越没有办法阻止它流失。”卯木千景扣着茅崎至的手指，继续说，“相似的，当我只看到那些我没有的东西的时候，我就会抓不住现在拥有的一切。”

“Mix6里Moriarty有句台词，说Holmes是自己的镜像。他们一个追求犯罪的美学，一个沉迷于破解犯罪的美学，两个同样的天才恰好站在道德的两个极端点，互为对手，相互制衡。这样的设定当然是为叙事的戏剧性服务，但是稍微想远一点，平衡也不只是一种美学概念。Mix6的时候刚好有一个很好的契机，所以就做了一个了断，因为生命里出现了新的想要把握的东西，又不想装作人生的缺憾已经填平，所以决定让之前的自己去做缺憾的守墓人。”

言下之意，他的缺憾从头到尾都与茅崎至无关。

茅崎至静静听他说完，低头看两人交握的手，叹了口气说：“前辈，你的浪漫隐蔽到犯规的程度。”

卯木千景低头笑笑：“偶尔给阅卷老师出点难题无可厚非嘛。”

他推推眼镜，换成公演中Moriarty的语气：“毕竟我是教授啊。”

茅崎至总结道：“那我们还算殊途同归。”

卯木千景完全赞同，说：“这样看来，不管是游戏合集还是香料礼盒都完全落败了啊。”

两人走到公园口了，茅崎至提议道：“所以今晚点披萨店的豪华套餐奖励想出混合公演的小朋友们吧？”

“如果你付钱的话我勉强没有意见。”

“小气。”

Fin.


End file.
